A system resource (e.g., a bandwidth, a power, a processor, etc.) may be used to transfer a data between an off-chip memory (e.g., a DRAM, an SDRAM, an SRAM, a hard drive, a cache, etc.) and an on-chip memory (e.g., an on-chip memory, a buffer, a cache, etc.). For example, during a video communication (e.g., a communication between mobile devices), the system resource may be used for a motion compensation operation (e.g., in an encoder, a decoder, etc.).
An uncompressed frame of reconstructed video data (e.g., during the video communication) may be stored in an off-chip memory (e.g., a DDR memory). The motion compensation operation may access the uncompressed data from the off-chip memory. The motion compensation operation may be slow (e.g., may need additional bandwidth) and/or may consume more power than other operations (e.g., because an entire portion of the uncompressed frame may need to be accessed from the off-chip memory). As a result, the video communication may be limited in many scenarios (e.g., bandwidth/power constrained scenarios such as the communication between the mobile devices).